


A Night Like This

by Strangest_Hour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Store Date, M/M, Post Season 3, Steve Being a Dingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangest_Hour/pseuds/Strangest_Hour
Summary: You and Steve Harrington cross paths in a grocery store, and he asks you on a date. He ended up suggesting that you two have the date right there in the grocery store. As uncommon of a place as it was for a date, that didn't stop the two of you from having the time of your lives.





	A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't exclusively mention the reader's gender, so this could be for a reader of any gender. If you have requests for any other stories,shoot me a message at strangest-hour.tumblr.com  
Enjoy!

You managed to find the energy to drag yourself into the grocery store after your third double shift in a row at Sam Goody. Sleep was tugging at your eyelids as you trudged through the store. The only thing that was going to keep you awake at your family reunion tomorrow was a much needed energy drink.

So, you walked all the way to the back wall where the sodas were. The store was close to empty, except for a few workers and you assumed a customer or two as well. The soft music that played through the store was in sharp contrast to how you felt in that moment. You didn't want to go to your family reunion. All you wanted to do was have just one day to relax. You grumbled at the thought as you turned into the soda isle and stood, scanning the isle for a 6 pack of jolt. Then, it caught your eye. It was the last pack left. you reached out to grab it, but not before you saw a hand reach out and snatch it before you could.

"Excuse me" You huffed, as you turned to the person who took the last 6 pack. When you two made eye contact, you perked up a little at the handsome man who was looking back at you. But, that didn't exactly stop you. He could be Daryl Hall for all you cared, you just wanted your damn jolt.

"I was actually reaching for that, and you took it. Can I have those please?" You said with one hand on your hip, the other hand stretched out, waiting to get those drinks.

He shrugged "Sorry, didn't mean to take them. I'm sure they'll have some back in stock tomorrow, though." He said with a sincere half-smile. You didn't care, though. You needed those drinks, and you weren't taking no for an answer.

"You don't understand, I need those drinks. Hand them over. _Now"_ You demanded. And you were too tired to even care how bitchy you sounded.

His eyebrows knitted together like he was trying to solve a math problem "Did you go to Hawkins High School?"

Ugh. You did not have time for this "Yeah" You said, hoping that if you were short with him, he would just drop it.

"It's me. Steve Harrington. Remember? I dated your friend, Nancy" He said, motioning to you as if that would help you remember better.

Nancy wasn't really much of your friend. Just someone you chit-chatted with every once in a while in the halls. The two of you never hung out outside of school, and haven't talked since graduation. You remembered Steve, but just barely.

"Oh yeah, I guess I do remember you. How are you and Nancy doing?" You asked, pretending to be interested.

His happy expression dropped "Oh well we uh- kinda broke up" He said as his shoe kicked some debris that laid on the blue and yellow linoleum.

Okay, now you felt a little bad for bringing that up. But how were you supposed to know?

"Shit, I'm sorry to hear that" You bit your lip, not really knowing what to say to that "Well if it's any constellation, I think you're really cute, and I'm sure any girl would be lucky to go on a date with you"

_Why the fuck did you just say that to someone you barely knew_

"Well, thanks for that, but I really doubt I'm going to be doing any sort of dating. It's been pretty hit and miss with uh- that stuff" He scratched his neck.

You play-hit him on the shoulder "I'm sure you'll be fine! It just takes a little bit of work and spontaneity, and I'm sure you'll be back on your feet in no-time" You smiled at him. The last thing you thought you would be doing was giving out dating advice to some random guy from high school in the middle of a Piggly Wiggly. But, you just went with it. Stranger things have definitely happened.

"Tell you what, how about we go on a date sometime? If things go well, we can go on a second date. If not, we'll just be friends" You said with a smile. Usually, you weren't this forward. But something about him intrigued you. He had a dorky sort of charm to him. Plus, It's not like you had much going on in your life besides work and sleep.

"Okay" He said with a smile. You were happy that cheered him up "Right now"

You raised an eyebrow in confusion "W-what? What do you mean right now?" Not sure if you heard him right, or if you were really just that damn tired.

"Let's go on a date right now." He said with a wide smile.

"Steve, I don't think anything is even open this late. Except for, well... here. And that's only because it's 24/7"

He shrugged "So? Why don't we have our date here?"

There he went with his dorky charm "What would we even do?" You said with a chuckle.

He stood there for a moment, pondering his thoughts. Then, and invisible light bulb went off for him "I know. We could play Hide and Seek." He held up the 6 pack of jolt "And if you find me before the song playing over the intercom stops, these are all yours"

You gave him an evil smile as you rubbed your hands together "You're on, Harrington. You got to the count of 10. Now scatter"

As soon as you closed your eyes, you head the sound of his sneakers squeak on the linoleum as he darted off, clearly taking this game of hide and seek very seriously. You got to the count of 7, and you heard a loud crash. You opened your eyes and followed the sound.

Steve knocked over a display of fireworks. Probably while he was running around. You couldn't help but shake your head at him as you giggled. You walked over to him, and took the 6 pack from his hands.

"And I'll be taking this. Thank you very much" You flashed him a smirk.

He stood up, and started to put the display back together. Very poorly, you might add.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone lose that badly at hide and seek" You said, barely containing your laughter.

He turned to you "Well, that wasn't fair. I wasn't even trying to hide."

You then saw his eyes light up as he looked near the seafood department "How's about you give me the chance to win those back fair and square?"

You chuckled. With how easily he lost at hide and seek, you were up for the challenge "Okay, I'll bite. What did you have in mind?"

He took your hand and drug you over to the seafood department, and kneeled down in front of the lobster tank.

"These guys in here like to wrestle all the time. You pick one, and I'll pick one. Whichever one ends up on their back first loses"

You shrugged and decided to go along. Absolutely adoring how he would get amusement from the smallest things.

"Okay, I pick that one." You said as you pointed to your lobster "I'm calling him Jerry"

He scanned the tank and picked his fighter "Okay, well, I pick that one. And I'll call mine... uh, Steve"

"How original" You chuckled.

The two of you watched your two lobsters duke it out. Cheering at the tank like you guys were watching a game of football on TV. Steve's lobster, Steve ended up winning.

"And I believe this is mine" He said, snatching the six pack from you.

You grumbled. You were going to find some sort of way to get those back. You were not leaving the store without them.

A stray cart bumped into your ankle and you turned around to an empty cart, except for a box of boo-berry cereal. Steve picked it up, excited.

"God, I love this cereal. I pretty much clear the shelves every year this comes around"

You shrug "Never had it. But it doesn't matter. Count Chocula is _clearly_ the superior Halloween cereal"

Steve's eyebrows raised in surprise, as if you had just offended his great ancestor.

"Don't give me that look, Harrington. Have you even tried Count Chocula?"

He shook his head "Don't need to. Boo Berry is the best, and that's that" He said as he crossed his arms. Too stubborn to change his view. You took the cereal box out of his hand.

"How about you try Count Chocula? And I'll try the Boo Berry. We'll see which one is really better" You hopped in the cart and crossed your legs.

"Onward to the cereal isle!" You demanded as you pointed forward.

He started to push the cart with you in it "Fine by me. You'll just lose again" He said as he placed the 6 pack in the cart.

"I may have lost the battle, but not the war, my friend" You were not going to lose to Steve Harrington over snacks and that was the hill you were going to die on.

He started to push the cart and slowly picked up speed as he zoomed down the isles, leaning forward on the cart. You threw your hands up like you were on a roller coaster. The momentum of the cart had wind flowing through your locks. It had been so long since you had this much fun. You felt like a kid again.

He screeched the cart to a halt as he stopped in the cereal isle. The two of you giggled as he leaned toward you and kissed your cheek from behind. Him kissing your cheek like that instantly made your cheeks rise in temperate as you started to blush. He then began to apologize profusely.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It just happened. I didn't mean to-"

You turned around to face him and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Your lips brushed against one another ever so softly.

"Steve, just shut up" You said as you continued to kiss him, running your fingers through his hair. His lips were ridiculously soft. You savored the kiss, letting your lips linger on his. When you pulled back, Steve's eyes were still closed. He finally opened his eyes to meet yours, and he gave you a soft smile. Your fingertip traced an imaginary line down his jawline. You felt warm and fuzzy and dizzy, all at the same time.

You took your lip in between your teeth, feeling butterflies in your stomach. Hopping out of the cart, you grabbed a box of Count Chocula off the shelf.

You then walked over to Steve and planted another kiss on his lips. There you stood. Locking lips with Steve the Hair Harrington in the middle of a grocery store holding Halloween themed cereal.

Your free hand snaked into the cart and snatched the 6 pack of jolt you sought after, and immediately darted off down the isle.

"If you want this, you're gonna have to come get it!" You shouted behind you as you turned down an isle, trying to lose him. You looked behind you as you giggled. You ran so fast that you thought your lungs were going to pop out of your chest. Rest assured, they didn't.

After a short period of running around the grocery store like a couple of kids playing tag, you ran into the same damn display Steve did earlier.

Steve caught up to you and couldn't help but laugh

"Well, it appears that the tables have turned, missy" He said with one hand on his hip. The two of you giggled incessantly.

The laughter was ceased as you heard the yells of a middle aged burly man that caught up to you two

"Hey, hey! You two have caused too much commotion in here. You're bothering the other customers" You rolled your eyes at the notion, due to the fact that no one else was in the store besides the three of you.

"Get your stuff, and get out of here" He said with his thumb pointing towards the register.

The two of you made the walk of shame down to the register and checked out, placing your cereals and six pack on the conveyor belt.

"Alright, it's $5.60" The man said, less than amused.

You reached for your wallet, but Steve nudged your elbow.

"Did you forget this was a date? I've got you" He said with a smile as he handed the man a $10 bill.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman" You said as you slid your wallet back into your pocket.

Steve got his change, and shoved it into his jacket pocket. As you two neared the exit, he turned to you.

"Do you need a ride home?" He then rubbed at his forehead "Sorry, I didn't think about that. You probably drove here"

You shook your head "Actually, no. I walked here since I live so close. But, I would still love a ride, since you're offering"

The two of you walked out into the parking lot. You could feel the chilly night wind nipping at your nose.

As the two of you walked out to his car, the back of his hand accidentally brushed yours. You grabbed his hand and interlocked your fingers into his.

He didn't say anything to you holding his hand. You just watched his expression as a smile tugged at the edges of his cute lips.

When you arrived at his car, he dropped his hand and opened the door for you.

"After you" He said as he motioned to the door. He may have been a total doofus, but he sure did act like quite the gentleman.

You sat down, and he went around. Joining you in the car.

He flipped on the radio. The song Love My Way by The Psychedelic Furs had just come on. You enjoyed the soothing melody of the new wave tunes.

Steve lowered the volume of the radio as he spoke.

"So, what did you think?" Steve said softly.

You raised an eyebrow at his question, not quite understanding what he said "I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"You said that if things went well that we could go on a second date. But if not, that we could be friends" He adjusted himself in his seat awkwardly "So, what did you think?"

Wow. He really was clueless. You kissed him yet again. Only this time, with even more passion. Your hand rested on his chest as your lips got lost in his.

"Steve, I don't know if you know this or not, but I don't exactly go on grocery dates that often with people" You said jokingly.

"I let you drive me around a shopping cart, we watched lobsters wrestle, we chased each other through the store, and I kissed you. Multiple times, I might add."

You tucked a stray hair of his behind his ear "Of course I want a second date with you"

He said "Well, how about we go out on a second date right now?" God, you couldn't help but marvel at how cute he was.

"Our first date isn't even over. How about we take this date over to my place. I have The Shining on tape. We can watch it while we're having our Boo Berry and Count Chocula. What do you say?"

He smiled as he pecked your cheek and started the car.

"I say it's a date"


End file.
